hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noahm450/Voldemort Rising and other Ideas
These are some ideas and stuff about Voldemort rising and the umcoming war. Keep in mind that this will not be started until after the TriWizard Tournament is over. Also please go and read Kelly's blog before reading this one :) _________________________________________________________________________________________ So as you all know Voldemort will be rising again (*GASP*). I've kind've had this idea of how Voldemort would rise again ever since I finished the Harry Potter series. But it has been a while so pardon me if I'm a little rusty on my knowledge. I'm sure you all know about the horcruxes and what not. Do you remember the night that Voldemort first died in Godric's Hollow? In the book it said that a part of Voldemort's soul attached to the only living thing in the house which was Harry Potter. Also, do you remember when Harry was looking at pictures when he was younger and he saw that they used to have a cat? You probably don't because it was the tiniest detail, but when I read that my brain started coming up with theories. If Voldemort's soul attached to the supposedly only living thing in the house which was Harry, then wouldn't his soul attach to the cat since it is also living? So to cut to the chase, here is what I'm thinking. That night in Godric's Hollow when Voldemort died, part of him did attach to Harry but that cat was still alive and the tiniest bit of his soul attached to that cat. Since Voldemort's soul was in that cat it managed to survive (plus, don't cat's live for a really long time). But there wasn't enough of his soul to keep him physically alive and that is why he died when Harry killed him. What Voldemort can do is control the cat since his soul is in that cat somewhere. He seizes control of the cat completely but no one can really tell. Voldemort has been sending dreams to Phoenix Greene, who he has selected to do a extremely difficult task. Phoenix has the job of extracting the tiny shard of soul from the cat and placing it in his new body (which looks like his old one). If she messes up, Voldemort is dead and gone. But she will succeed. And the Ravenclaw crew will see. Voldemort's soul will become stronger and renewed in his new/old body and he will start trying to accomplish his 2 main goals which are too: 1. Kill adult Harry 2. Seize control of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and eventually the whole wizarding world. Death Eaters are killing people like crazy and looking to kidnap young wizards and witches so they can put them under the Imperius Curse that way they can control them and help them bring down the Ministry. McGonnagall puts the school under lock down and doesn't let the students return home due to the danger (That way we can keep are 7th years a little longer. I was going to miss them.). She will eventually sacrafice herself because she is depressed about Liam's death. The Heads of Houses will unite and take over Hogwarts together for the time being. But Kellan will disappear and I'll leave that a secret for now. Voldemort is also going to have some alliances with some other magical creatures like werewolves, vampires, centaurs, merpeople, and etc. and you may start requesting some after we finish the Yule Ball (because that is what I really want to focus on right now). Death Eaters may be requested too. Other things we need for the future are: Head of Hufflepuff (must be a woman since we already have all guys as the Heads of Houses) A Minister of Magic (man or woman but should be middle aged or older but not to old if that makes sense) More DAS members (DA members can be requested after the Tournament because that is when it will be formed) Adult Harry (pretty self explanatory) These may be requested now :) _________________________________________________________________________________________ So these are my thoughts and ideas. Again, this won't be happening untill the Tournament is over. Leave your opinions in the comments :D Category:Blog posts